Swearing and Teasing
by BrionyAndBelgravia
Summary: A one-shot in which Phil is being a demanding little fugger and gets his rightful punishment. All because of a small bag of Maltesers. Rated M because of smut and swearing (obviously) Phan.


**Disclaimer: I owe nothing, I** **just like to make my characters do sick things to each other.**

Phil's P.O.V

It was a Saturday afternoon, warm sunlight peering in through the window. On the coffee table stood a red bag of Maltesers, Dan nowhere in sight. A little plan formed in my head. I slinked over and hurriedly grabbed it. Just then Dan happened to walk through the door.

"Phil?"

"Yes…" I answered sweetly.

"What are you doing with what appears to be _my_ bag of Maltesers?" He said, with ownership in his voice.

"Nothing. Yet…." I smirked.

"Oh! You little fugger!" He ran around the coffee table to get to me but I was too fast and was already in the kitchen.

"If you want your Maltesers you have to do as I say!"

"Argh! Okay, you little fuck!"

My mind was reeling with things I could make him do.

"Hm.. Should we hear with the good people of Twitter?" Dan just growled... a sexy growl. I pulled out my phone and logged on.

/_Okay, so I currently have Dans Maltesers. What should I make him do?/ _

Just two seconds after someone said /_make him do push-ups and film it/. _

"Okay Dan. You heard it! Now do ten push-ups for me." I demanded as I opened my camera app.

"Ugh! Fine!" He dropped down to the carpet and started doing push-ups.

"I'll count!" I said cheerily.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Come on, you can do it! Six… Seven… for Maltesers, Dan! Eight… Nine… Ten! Good!" I reached into the bag and grabbed a Malteser and flung it into the air at Dan. He shot out his head and grabbed it midair, a look of pure joy on his face.

"Now pretend you're a dog!" I said, inspired by the event that had just taken place. He dutifully sat down on the floor, panting like a dog, pretending to scratch his ear.

"Gimme a bark!"

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"That's a good boy!" I said scratching his ear and feeding him another Malteser. He looked at me with a disgruntled face.

"Am I done humiliating myself now?"

"Nope!" I checked Twitter again. Someone had said /_Take a topless picture of him and post it here yess!/ _

"Undress."

"What!?"

"Take of your top!" He looked at me with confusion, but did as he was told. I snapped a picture of him while giggling and posted it as a reply to the tweet. It was a quite good picture if I had to admit it myself..

"You're hot." Suddenly blurted out of my mouth. Dan stared at me in disbelief. Silence… Awkward, awkward silence.

"What?"

"This." I showed him the picture, hoping to move on from the moment. "Just got posted to Twitter."

"What did you just say?" Dan asked.

"A picture of you topless just got posted to Twitter.."

"No. Before that."

"Oh.. You're hot.."

"Okay.. Can I have my Maltesers now?"

"Strip! Now!" I demanded, not really sure where I was going with this. I just wanted to see more of Dans creamy, tanned skin.

"Uh.. No!"

"Do it for Maltesers Dan!"

"No! Not like this." Dan suddenly had a dead look in his eyes.

"Oh God, Dan, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" I rushed forward to hug my best friend, whom, I now realized, I had not treated very good over the last half hour. "I'm really sorry."

"Hah! Fooled ya! You should have seen the look on your face. You'd think you just saw a dying lion cub!" Dan exclaimed, grabbing the bag of Maltesers from me. Once I understood that he was just kidding with me, I realized my close vicinity to the smooth skin on his neck. I leaned forward and licked it. A look of disgust mixed with delight passed over his face, accompanied with a shudder.

"My bedroom, now!" He dragged me along, his fingers wrapping around my wrist. I willingly followed.

"Take of your clothes and get on the bed!" He exclaimed as he flung me into his room and closed the door. I quickly did was I was told, thinking that if someone told me this was going to happen twenty minutes ago, I would not have believed them. Dan's bossy voice was quite sexy. Quite abruptly the world went dark. The fugger had me blindfolded!

"Dan!"

"I have a whip, Phillip, and you will call me Daniel. You only talk when you're allowed and then only 'yes Daniel' or 'no, Daniel' or 'please, Daniel'." He gave me a light whap on my thigh. "Understood?"

"Yes." A sting bloomed just over my navel.

"Yes, what!?"

"Yes, Daniel!" I managed to gasp, the whip taking me by surprise.

"Now be a good little bitch and sprawl." He was spitting out the words. Had I infuriated him in some way? My mind filled up with the possible outcome of this and I could feel the heat gathering in my lower abdomen. My cock was most assuredly half hard already. All of a sudden I felt something close around my wrist. It felt almost like a… A handcuff! Before I could react he had fastened the other wrist as well. I was about to form a protest, but quickly got stung by the whip again, this time on the inside of my thigh, worryingly close to my dick.

"Now there's a sight." Dan said, with lust in his voice. "To bad I didn't do this before."

"Before? You've thought about this before?" This time it stung right below my ribs.

"Shut up, bitch! You only talk when I allow you to."

"Yes, Daniel." I affirmed, anxious not to get the whip again.

"Now.. What should I do to you?" he said, with mock wondering. The bed creaked and I could feel him climbing up between my legs. He sat down on my left leg and he had to be naked to explain the _things _I could feel on my knee. I wished I could see something. Something with rough fibers was fastened around my ankle.

"Daniel?"

"What!"

"Is the blindfold still necessary?" By now he had fastened the other ankle and I could feel that he was climbing up the bed, over me.

"You have some nerve." He growled into my ear. I winced, waiting for the swoosh and sting of the whip. Instead, the blindfold was ripped off and I could suddenly see Dan in all his naked glory on top of me. My now painfully hard cock twitched at the sight of Dan's. He slammed his lips into mine, his tongue, for lack of a better word, probing my mouth. He tasted like chocolate.

"You have been bad, and you need to be punished!" He breathed into my mouth.

"Yes, Daniel."

Somehow he had found his whip again and he sat up. The tip of the whip he let rest against my right nipple. It hardened under the stiff leather. He let it trail down a little bit, before slapping it without warning to my ribs, right at the most sensitive spot. It hurt like hell. I let out a yelp.

"You have been a bad boy!" He let his whip slap my hip, then down my thigh in a quick succession. I screamed out, the whip leaving behind angry red marks.

"Good! Let me hear you!" He wrapped his free hand around my cock. I moaned at the vision before me. He quickly proceeded to stroke my shaft, bending down to place his lips on the tip. His tongue rubbed the top of my cock, and I moaned again as he continued to go down on me. The friction was becoming almost too much to handle.

"Aah, Dan, I'm gonna…"

WHAP!

This time the whip stung harder than before.

"What did you say?"

"FUCK!" I cursed myself. I was so close.

"Mmmh, Phillip, did you just curse?" Dan would have looked baffled, had it not been for the lust already crowding his face.

"Yes, Daniel."

"Now that was hot!" He bent down and placed his lips on my collarbone.

"I think you deserve a treat for being so hot." His sultry voice had me reeling again.

"Fuuuck." I moaned, envisioning what he would do. He let his lips find my neck and start to suck. I could feel his tongue flicking the tender point, mimicking what he had done with my cock earlier. It twitched at the thought. His hand meanwhile had slid its way down my body and was now cupping my balls.

"I think we need to flip you over." He moved down and released the restraints from my ankles. He then freed my left hand and proceeded to turn me over and fasten it next to my right hand. Then he freed my right hand and cuffed it to where my right hand had been. My cock was rubbing painfully into the bedsheets.

"Get your knees under you." He whispered into my ear.

"Okay." Suddenly the whip fell over my buttocks, before Dan dropped it and started to spank me with his hand instead.

"Didn't I ask you to shut up?!" I didn't reply.

"Good! You're learning." His hand stroked across the tender marks on my ass. "I want to fuck you so bad."

I moaned at the thought.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, Daniel!"

"What?"

"Please fuck me Daniel!"

"Okay, I will. Now suck!" His fingers were in my mouth and I sucked them fervently, covering them with saliva. I wanted him inside me.

"Good!" He said, and placed a finger over my hole. It slipped in easily after some adjusting. Before long, finger number two had found its way in too and I was moaning at the feeling. He was scissoring his fingers, the feeling alien, but extremely hot. Finger number three slipped in and I hissed at the sting and stretch.

"You're doing well." Dan said in a comforting tone, his free hand stroking my back. "Relax."

I forced myself to relax, and immediately the hurt diminished a bit. It wasn't completely gone though.

"You just let me know when you're ready." Dan assured.

"Yes, Daniel."

"You don't have to do that anymore." He giggled. "It was hot, yes, but only foreplay." I laughed at the situation.

"You still have me in cuffs, yet the whole Dom/Sub thing isn't that important?"

"I can remove the cuffs if you want?" He said. "I want you to be comfortable for this." His voice was caring all of a sudden, and I realized that he had done all of this just to heighten my experience. The pain had all but faded.

"I want you inside me, now!" Dan let out a moan and pulled out his fingers. He removed the cuffs and I straightened up from my forced position and gripped the black headboard.

"You're hot when you're demanding, Phil!" He said, as he positioned himself behind me. He spit in his hand, and rubbed it onto his length, his dripping length. I could see he probably had suffered as much as I had, going untouched for so long. He aligned the tip of his cock and slowly slid inside me. The feeling was strange and intense.

"Fuuuck, Dan! Fuck me!" He slid back out again slowly and back in again. He slowly set up a rhythm, and thrusted himself into me, letting all previous self-control fly.

"Yes, Dan! Right thAAH." The time for all intents and purposes was gone and only the feeling of Dans body moving behind me mattered. He set up the pace and out bodies was soon slapping together, the skin of Dans lower abdomen brushing against the fresh spank marks on my ass each time. I could feel my climax building up like a storm, and evidently, so could Dan, as he uttered: "Fuck, Phil! Stop clenching, or I'm gonna come waay to soon."

"Aaaahg!" I moaned loudly as he hit somewhere buried deep inside me, something so untouched it was almost precious. "DO. THAT. AGAIN!" He banged inside me, finding the right angle and setting the pace so high it made all previous friction feel like nothing.

"FUCK PHIL!"

"GOD! I'M GONNA!" I was the only thing I managed to utter before releasing onto Dans sheets, a thick ribbon of cum decorating the grey sheet. Behind me, Dan was a groaning mess before falling completely silent.

"Shit! We need to do that more often."

**AN: I'm reading over this, checking for mistakes and wondering what the hell I have created.**


End file.
